The present invention relates to the creation of visual effects by means of a plurality of light sources having variable illumination levels, such as on and off, and more particularly to ornamental devices, such as jewelry, art objects and similar devices, having a plurality of light sources which are controlled by an associated electronic circuit which provides random or substantially random illumination of the sources.
Various systems and devices have been developed in the past for providing different types of visual effects by means of light sources. Relatively familiar devices are those referred to as "color organs," and these generally include a frequency selective circuit for energizing a plurality of differently colored light sources at various levels of illumination over time and as a function of input frequency range. Such systems generally include several analogue filter circuits, amplifiers and colored light sources, and require an input electrical signal in the audio frequency spectrum. Such devices and systems are relatively large and bulky and are not adaptable for use on or in small objects such as jewelry and the like.
In addition, several approaches have been devised for providing visual effects from jewelry by means of one or more light sources which are turned on and off. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,647 illustrates costumes having a plurality of light emitting diodes (LED's) and electronic circuits responsive to acoustical or audio frequency stimulation to turn on and off the diodes. This patent also discloses an automatic system using a shift register wherein the light sources can be illuminated in a predetermined order or pattern. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,986,144, 3,737,731, 3,901,121, 3,866,035, 3,805,047, 3,521,049, and 3,508,041 disclose various ornamental devices using R-C circuits or multivibrators for causing one or more light sources to be illuminated in a pattern. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,854,563, 3,984,674, 3,549,878, 3,384,740 and 3,383,503 disclose ornamental items containing one or more light sources and employing motion or pressure sensitive devices such as mercury switches, to cause illumination of the light source or sources to be responsive to physical movement.
The foregoing developments have several drawbacks. While "color organs" and like devices can produce random illumination of a plurality of light sources to the extent that the audio input includes random frequencies, they are generally designed for illuminating groups of light sources at variable levels of illumination for each given frequency range and, thus, incorporate a relatively large number of sources to provide large levels of illumination of varying degree and bulky circuits for providing control of the illumination as a function of the received frequencies. Other devices generally include circuits which generate a fixed or relatively fixed pattern of illumination from sources and, thus, tend to present a boring display. While those devices using motion or pressure sensitive switches can generate a random illumination to the extent the motion involved is random, they involve the use of relatively cumbersome mechanical switch structures, such as mercury switches, pressure switches and the like and are not readily susceptible of miniaturization.
On the other hand, the concepts of the present invention enable a relatively compact structure to be constructed as a part of or as an attachment to an ornamental device, and one which provides random or substantially random illumination of the sources at one or more rates.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved form of ornamental device.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved form of ornamental device including an electronic circuit for causing a plurality of light sources to be operated in a random or substantially random and pleasing manner.
An additional object of this invention is to provide an improved electronic circuit which can be compact and require a relatively small amount of energy, while still providing a pleasing random control for light sources.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved form of circuit for generating random output at different rates.